Star Wars: Transcript from an Exiling
by BOOFIRE191
Summary: A young Jedi Padawan is brought before the Jedi Council after an outburst of emotion that destroyed any chance of the Republic gaining a new ally. Admittedly exiling is a weird word that just doesn't seem to fit.


Republic Intelligence

Case File 37: Erwin Rand

Transcript from the Jedi Council meeting for the twelfth of the Tenth Galactic Standard Month. Concerning the exile of Padawan Rand, prepared at the Supreme Chancellor's request.

12:20 Midday

Padawan Rand is brought before the Jedi Council unbound. Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Oppo Rancisis, Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Coleman Kcaj sit in judgment.

Windu: Do you know why we have called you here?

Rand: To answer for your crimes.

Mundi: You defied your orders, Eirda is a neutral world the Jedi Order has no jurisdiction there.

Oppo: You and Master Verdan were suppose to win the system's support, to bring in a new ally.

Kcaj: Not only did you kill Harren but you released known traitors to the regime, and you almost killed your master.

Shaak: What say you in your defence?

Rand: You weren't there.

Mundi: I'm sorry could you repeat that.

Rand: You weren't there!

Windu: That has no bearing on the sit-

Rand: Harren was a tyrant and a monster. For years he led a bloody campaign against the other nation states of Eirda and killed hundreds of millions.

Kcaj: He is still the legitimate ruler of the planet.

Oppo: His support, resources, and powerful military would have given the Republic the edge it needs to win this war.

Rand: And do you know how he got that powerful military? After the fathers and grandfathers of Eirda died he started brainwashing and conscripting kids. I spent three years in his army before Kota found me but you know this.

Shaak: You are still a Jedi, what happened in the past should not control who you are, you should have been able to get past your emotions and do your duty.

Mundi: The war is over and Eirda has entered a new era of peace. The world has moved on, you should have as well.

Rand: A new era of peace?! Have you even seen the planet? Every day possible decedents are rounded up and sent to camps for "reeducation" if they aren't out right executed. How can you, or anyone call that peace.

Windu: Your actions destabilized the entire system, in your pursuit for vengeance thousands more are now condemned to death because of your actions.

Rand: If the Jed-

Windu: The entirety of your time here you have been unable or unwilling to let go of your anger and hate. The mission to Eirda was to have been your trial, a test to see if you could set aside your personal feelings long enough to do your duty, but you have shown all of us that you are not ready.

Shaak: You may return to your quarters and wait for you Master's instruction. We are giving you a second chance, don't waste it.

There is a long pause, the Padawan does not leave his position in the middle of the chamber.

Rand: No.

Windu: No what?

Rand: For three years I went through living hell fighting for that monster. For three years I watched as my friends died, I watched as good men became savages, for three years I hoped that the mythical Jedi would pull me out of that muddy hellscape of a trench.

Mundi: I don't see ho-

Rand: The happiest day of my life was when Master Kota found me, I thought things would start to change on Eirda, I thought the Jedi were guardians of the galaxy. I understand now that I was wrong.

Windu: Choose your next words carefully Padawan.

Rand: Have you ever asked yourselves why the Jedi are hated, why so many systems have joined the Confederacy? It's because you sit here in your ivory tower and act as if you are better than the rest of the galaxy. You sit here on your horde of power and only help the people of the galaxy when it benefits you or the Republic.

Windu: Enough Padawan.

Rand: The galaxy is more than the Republic, the galaxy is more than the core. This seems to be something you have forgotten.

Mundi: Is this going anywhere Rand?

The Padawan unhooks his lightsaber, engages it and stabs it into the center of the council chamber.

Rand: You taught us to be emotionless, to bury what we feel, to be detached but in the end you forgot. You forgot how to be a living being, you forgot that without emotion you lose your connection to reality, you lose your connection to the people. Exile me or imprison me, I will not be apart of an order that is so detached it is willing to make deals with monsters.

Windu: So be it, Padawan Rand you are hereby exiled from the Jedi Order.

Rand proceeds to walk out of the chamber but stops before exiting and turns to face the council.

Rand: Working with monsters is going to tear this galaxy apart. A friend of the Republic does not mean they have its best interests at heart, I hope you remember this before it's too late.

The exile leaves the temple and takes a shuttle back to Eirda. His location past this point is unknown, coordination with local authorities has proved difficult. Wide spread revolt across the system has sprung up. We will keep you informed of further developments Chancellor Palpatine


End file.
